


You do count

by ManonLB



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, I Love You Scene (Sherlock: The Final Problem), Jealous Sherlock, Overprotective Sherlock Holmes, Post-The Final Problem, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManonLB/pseuds/ManonLB
Summary: Sherlock repense à sa relation avec Molly depuis le début de la série. Post saison 4. OS Sherlolly
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Kudos: 4





	You do count

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit Os que j'ai eu envie d'écrire après avoir fini la série, parce que cette scène dans le dernier épisode est absolument formidable et que j'ai besoin de plus.

Sherlock s’était toujours intéressé à Molly. Pas dès le début, mais assez rapidement. Il avait tout de suite compris qu’il lui faisait effet. Qu’elle était attirée par lui. Son attention l’avait flatté, il avait toujours aimé être admiré et ce petit bout de femme semblait l’admirer en dépit de tout. Au début, il l’avait laissé faire, se disant qu’elle finirait par être dégoutée par son attitude condescendante, comme tous les autres, mais ce jour n’était jamais arrivé  
Molly s’était accrochée et Sherlock avait commencé à s’attacher. 

Il avait donc du réagir. Mycroft lui avait suffisamment répété que les relations humaines ne faisaient que l’affaiblir et le génie avait eu envie de croire que c’était la raison pour laquelle il repoussait Molly. Mais il avait laissé John entrer dans sa vie et plutôt que de le détruire cette relation l’avait rendu plus fort, tout comme Mrs Hudson et, en un sens, le détective Lestrade. Il avait donc dû admettre la vérité, s’il évitait Molly ce n’était pas pour lui mais pour elle.

Molly méritait mieux, beaucoup mieux que lui. Elle méritait quelqu’un de normal qui l’apprécierait à sa juste valeur et ne risquerait pas de la blesser sans le vouloir. Et lui, Sherlock Holmes, ne pouvait pas lui offrir cela. Il était bien des choses, surtout d’après la presse, mais pas cet homme.  
Pas d’attachements, pas de futilités.  
Il s’était alors montré plus humiliant et cassant que jamais avec la jeune femme dans l’espoir de la repousser. Rien n’y fit. Malgré les réflexions déplacées, les piques, les requêtes absurdes et les rejets, Molly avait tout pardonné. Elle lui avait même tenu tête à quelques occasions et même blessée elle était toujours revenue. Si Sherlock avait été impressionné il ne l’avait jamais laissé paraître. Il ne s’était lui-même pas rendu compte de la place que Molly avait pris dans sa vie avant qu’elle ne mentionne son premier rendez-vous avec un inconnu. 

Ce jour-là Sherlock avait ressenti le besoin impérieux de démontrer point par point pourquoi cette entreprise était vouée à l’échec. Il prenait toujours un plaisir particulier à exposer à Molly la futilité de toutes ses relations. Cet acharnement dépassait de loin son honnêteté habituelle, comme il la justifiait auprès de John et il en avait parfaitement conscience, mais il ne parvenait pas à s’en empêcher. 

Puis The Women était apparue, femme fatale et manipulatrice. L’opposée en tout point de Molly, mais elle aussi attirée par lui. Sherlock ressentit immédiatement un profond respect à son égard, elle qui était en quelque sorte son pendant féminin, à l’intellect si fascinant. Mais Sherlock malgré les avances de cette dernière, n’était pas attiré par elle. Elle l’intéressait, il la respectait, ressentant même pour elle le genre d’affection qu’on porte à une rivale, mais rien de romantique. À la même période il avait pu mesurer l’étendue de l’affection que Molly lui portait. De nouveau, il avait agi en parfait crétin, la blessant devant tous ses amis, avant, fait assez rare pour être mentionné de s’excuser. Cette relation en demi-teinte, ce mépris qu’il lui portait en apparence, pour la protéger de lui-même rendait Molly très spéciale et ça Sherlock le comprit très vite. Elle était celle qui semblait ne pas compter, et donc celle qui comptait le plus. 

Elle lui avait prouvé de nouveau en réussissant à lire derrière son masque d’impassibilité, elle avait lu en lui comme il lisait d’habitude dans les autres. Pas parce qu’elle observait de manière méthodique comme lui, mais parce qu’elle tenait à lui. Et encore une fois les relations humaines avaient sauvé Sherlock. Molly avait été la pièce maitresse de sa chute, celle qui avait tout rendu possible, celle qui avait eu le rôle le plus dur et le plus clément. Savoir et devoir garder le silence, savoir qu’il avait survécu à cette chute, mais ignorer ce qui lui était arrivé pendant les deux années qui avaient suivie. Malgré l’absence d’information, elle n’avait jamais cessé de croire en lui et l’avait accueilli à bras ouvert à son retour, bien mieux que John à vrai dire. En la revoyant, Sherlock s’était rendu compte qu’elle lui avait manqué même s’il ne l’avait jamais admis, et ce bien plus qu’il ne l’avait imaginé. Alors, pour une fois, il avait un peu baissé sa garde et lui avait montré sa gratitude en l’invitant. Puis il avait vu la bague et même si au fond de lui la bête verte rugissait, il s’était efforcé d’être heureux pour elle. Elle avait enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied et elle rayonnait. C’était bien ce qu’il voulait non ? 

Puis il avait rencontré Tom et la bête avait rugit de contentement au fond de son estomac, pâle copie de lui-même. Ensuite, tout s’était enchaîné, Janine, la colère de Molly face à ses excès, Magnussen, l’exil, Moriarty, la mort de Mary. De nouveau Molly avait été son atout secret, celle que tout le monde pensait qu’il ignorait, celle que pourtant il n’oubliait jamais. Celle qui faisait la différence et sur qui il pouvait toujours compter. Elle l’avait de nouveau giflé et même s’il n’appréciait guère les coups, la colère de la légiste prouvait qu’elle tenait à lui, et la bête avait ronronné. 

Il aurait voulu être là pour elle pendant la période difficile qu’ils avaient traversé mais il n’en avait pas été capable, pas encore, et Molly avait été si forte. Il l’avait vu de loin porter John et Rosie à bout de bras et quand enfin ils avaient retrouvé un semblant de calme le vent de l’Est s’était levé. Comme dans les histoires de Mycroft il avait tout fauché sur son passage à commencer par Molly.  
La douce Molly. L’innocente Molly. Sa Molly.

Quand il avait compris ce que sa sœur attendait de lui, Sherlock avait senti son cœur se briser, pour la deuxième fois depuis la mort de Mary. Il savait que s’il menait cette expérience à bout il perdrait Molly, pire que tout il la blesserait plus profondément que jamais. Cette fois elle ne lui pardonnerait pas et cette idée était insoutenable pour le détective consultant. Mais il avait dû obéir pour la sauver. Le prix de sa vie était celui de son amitié. Ce qu’il craignait le plus était arrivée, la légiste était en danger par sa faute. Tous ses efforts pour la repousser n’avaient pas suffit à la protéger Si seulement elle ne s’était pas accrochée, si seulement elle n’était pas… Molly. 

Chaque minute de ce court échange avait meurtri le génie. La douleur, le dégoût et la colère sur le visage de Molly, la pression, l’incertitude et enfin la réalisation. Quand Molly avait arraché les mots de sa bouche, pour une raison inconnue il avait eu du mal à les prononcer. Pourtant, il n’avait eu aucun mal à tromper Janice pendant les quelques mois qu’avait duré leur relation. Mais avec Molly tout était différent. Galvanisé par la pression et la peur son esprit hors du commun lui renvoyait toutes les interactions qu’il avait eu avec la jeune femme depuis leur rencontre, alors qu’il bredouillait les trois mots.  
Et soudain le grand Sherlock Holmes eut une révélation.  
Le fait de prononcer des mots énonçant une vérité qu’il avait enfouie dans un recoin obscur de son palais mental, la fit remonter à la surface plus vraie que jamais.  
Il aimait Molly Hooper. 

Le deuxième « Je t’aime » qui franchit ses lèvres étaient sincère et quand Molly répondit enfin, Sherlock sentit l’effroyable pression qui lui broyait les cotes diminuer légèrement. Il l’avait perdu pour la sauver, mais elle était en sécurité. Ce qu’il ressentit quand Eurus lui apprit la vérité, dépassa de loin tout ce qu’il n’avait jamais vécu. Pour la première fois depuis des années il perdit le contrôle. Alors que ses poings détruisait le cercueil dont la vue lui était insupportable tout ce qu’il voyait c’était le visage brisé de Molly. 

Son visage fut aussi le premier qui lui vint à l’esprit quand ce cauchemar fut enfin terminé, nimbé d’une vague d’espoir qu’il tenta de réprimer. Maintenant qu’il n’y avait plus de danger, il pouvait tout lui expliquer, si elle acceptait de l’écouter bien sûr. Il en doutait, elle avait tous les droits ne plus jamais vouloir entendre parler de lui, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’espérer. Molly avait déjà tellement pardonné, peut-être qu’à nouveau elle ferait preuve de cette bonté qui le fascinait  
Il le fallait, après tout elle était Sherlock Holmes et elle était Molly Hooper. Il l’aimait et il était grand temps qu’elle le sache, qu’elle comprenne enfin qu’elle était celle qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il avait encore peur bien sûr, peur de lui faire du mal, peur de ne pas être assez bien pour elle, de la décevoir, mais vu où la peur avait mené son frère, il ne pouvait laisser prendre le contrôle de sa vie. Et comme un homme sage lui avait un jour dit, il serait idiot et égoïste de passer à côté de sa chance de connaître l’amour.  
Sherlock Holmes et Molly Hooper. Le détective consultant et la légiste. L’homme solitaire et la femme qui s’était faite une place dans son cœur.


End file.
